


like loose change in the couch cushions I find my way back to you when lost

by driedupwishes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedupwishes/pseuds/driedupwishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi goes out for a run on weekend mornings and usually comes back to find Eren still in bed. But this time when he goes out for a run, he finds his sleepy boyfriend a little misplaced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like loose change in the couch cushions I find my way back to you when lost

Levi came back from his morning run just as the neighbor was leaving their apartment. Their neighbor was a tiny old woman with a permanent frown who grunted good morning at Levi as she waddled past. He nodded back, panting a little at the climb up the stairs after his run. The old woman waited for the elevator while he stretched, pulling on his foot while he leaned against the door to keep from getting cramped muscles. He thought the old woman wasn’t watching but when his sweaty shoulder slipped against the door and he scrambled to stay upright she snorted quietly, making him blush. Levi unlocked the door after that, figuring he could finish his stretches inside, where little old ladies couldn’t mock him if he fell over.

(Eren would mock him if he fell over, but Eren was a terrible morning person and probably still in bed, so Levi wasn’t worried about that.)

Levi locked the door behind him and toed off his sneakers, padding through the living room and stretching his arms behind his head as he did so. He reeked of sweat and desperately needed a shower, but he couldn’t climb in without checking on Eren, so instead of heading for the bathroom he detoured for the bed.

“Eren,” Levi said softly, reaching for the lump of covers sprawled across the bed. “Eren, I’m back-“

The lump of covers turned out to be just that; an empty, rumpled collection of their sheet and blankets, with a pillow or two crookedly covered as well. Levi blinked at the empty bed before releasing the sheets and twisting, his chest tight as he cleared his throat.

“Eren,” he repeated, louder this time. There was no answer, but the soft distant click of the coffee maker in the kitchen.

Levi’s heart started to lurch until he stopped, pausing halfway out of the room. He listened quietly, running a hand through his sweaty hair as he did so. He could definitely hear the coffee maker clicking softly in the kitchen, but he hadn’t turned it on before he’d left, which meant…

Three steps back into the living room, Levi spotted his lost boyfriend. Eren was on the couch, head propped up on the arm of the couch with the throw from the armchair wrapped around him like a burrito. There was a lump sticking up where his legs were, probably his bent knee, and his head was tipped back, baring his throat, making it easy to tell that he was fast asleep when Levi crossed the room to hover over him.

There was also, Levi noticed after a second of his chest doing weird affectionate things that made it hard to breathe, a cup of coffee balanced on his boyfriend’s chest.

Levi blinked at that, taken aback. Eren’s elbow was hanging off the edge of the couch and the mug was square on his chest, just on the top of his ribs. It was about half full, that in between mocha color that meant Eren had poured more cream than needed in, probably after too much sugar as well, and his fingers were curled through the handle of the cup loosely, pressed just barely against the sides of the mug.

“Idiot,” Levi muttered fondly, but the word stuck in his throat as a flood of warmth drifted through him. He reached out, careful to pry the mug from Eren’s fingers without startling him into spilling it, and as he pulled it away to put it on the nearby coffee table Eren made a low noise in his throat, a groan that might have meant to be Levi’s name.

“Hey,” Levi said softly, watching eyelashes flutter to reveal dazed green eyes. He let the mug tap quietly against the wood as he set it down, no longer worried about waking Eren. His boyfriend blinked up at him, once, twice, and then a third time before smiling, his lips curling slowly and softly until the expression lit up the whole room like the sunrise.

“Hey,” Eren said, voice still thick with sleep. “You’re back.”

Levi laughed softly, ducking his head and reaching out to brush brown bangs away from Eren’s forehead. “Yeah,” he answered, smiling back at his boyfriend. “I’m back. What are you doing out of bed? Don’t you usually hog my side until I come back?”

Eren hummed, tipping his head back as he reached up to curl his fingers, sleepy and warm, against Levi’s throat. Levi leant into those fingers until he was nearly bent double over the arm of the couch, dropping his elbows down on either side of Eren’s head to keep himself from falling forward. Eren didn’t seem to mind the fact that Levi was gross and sweaty, trailing his fingers up Levi’s throat and to his jaw before sliding his fingers into his hair, around behind his head, and tugging him down for a kiss.

Levi let himself be pulled into the kiss, ducking his head slowly so as to not dislodge Eren’s hand. Eren licked up into his mouth almost immediately, not at all deterred by the upside nature of their kiss, and Levi could only hum with amusement and contentment and kiss him back, tongue curling around Eren’s before he sucked on it gently to make his boyfriend shiver. Eren tasted like cinnamon toothpaste and coffee (and Levi had been right, too much creamer and sugar, he could taste it), but underneath it all was Eren’s taste, the one he loved, and he groaned when Eren arched up, tipping his head to bite gently at his bottom lip.

“ _Eren_ ,” he groaned softly, slipping out of the kiss and away from those lips. He dropped his head down against Eren’s shoulder, since Eren’s hand was insistently fisted in his hair to keep him from drawing back. Eren simply turned his head and kissed at Levi’s cheek and jaw, warm and clean and sleepy, the way Levi wished he had stayed. Curse his morning weekend run routine.

“Armin called,” Eren told him, curling from his back to his side a little so that he could arch up and kiss at Levi’s neck. Levi’s head slipped to thump against the arm of the couch, but Eren caught him with his hand, cushioning the fall with his palm before cupping Levi’s jaw to turn his head to meet his needs. Levi wondered why the fuck Eren was talking about Armin until he remembered he’d asked Eren why he was awake.

“Yeah,” Levi asked, his voice a little rough. Eren hummed, smiling against his skin as he continued his little kisses.

“Yeah,” Eren said. “He wanted to make sure we were still on for lunch with him and Jean. We’re having sushi with them at one, remember?”

“Yes,” Levi answered, even though he’d forgotten. Eren laughed like he knew Levi was lying, fingers scratching lightly at the back of his neck until Levi was curling his fingers into the collar of Eren’s shirt with a hitched breath. He groaned again, but as he twisted to kiss Eren’s cheek he felt a twinge in his back from the position he was in and ended up grimacing against Eren’s jaw instead.

“You okay,” Eren asked softly, smoothing the hand in his hair down Levi’s neck. Levi hummed, kissing Eren’s cheek before using his elbows on the couch arm to straighten. Eren let him, though Levi knew he was reluctant to see him go with the way his hand fell slowly to hang over the arm of the couch. Eren eyed him upside, a concerned furrow between his eyes that Levi had to duck down and kiss.

“I’m fine,” he answered softly. “Just let me shower, okay. I’ll be back in a second.”

“Okay,” Eren sighed. “Hand me my coffee, please?”

Levi leaned over, plucking the mug from the table and handing it back over. Eren smiled again, that sunrise brightness, and Levi couldn’t resist kissing the corner of his lips before he straightened for good. He turned back toward the bedroom, pulling his shirt off as he did, and then took one of the fastest showers of his life. He was back with Eren, swiping his coffee mug to drop it on the table so he could crawl on the couch with him, in five minutes.

“Missed you,” Eren said, awake but drifting easily back to sleep as Levi settled on top of him, against his chest.

“Missed you too, love,” Levi said and he had, despite his run only being forty-five minutes and his shower barely five. He kissed Eren’s neck as Eren hooked the throw blanket over him and received a kiss to the top of his head in return.

(They were late to lunch with Armin and Jean, but Levi didn’t care. He’d take a morning cuddling with Eren over perfect attendance every day.)

**Author's Note:**

> I spent my weekend as a usual lump and then used it as inspiration for this. I also called it being productive. I'm terrible.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! C:


End file.
